Nerd Hulk (Earth-1610)
Banner | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Vampire Hoard; formerly | Relatives = Bruce Banner (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion | Gender = Male | Height = 8'1" | Weight = 1200 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Dictator of all vampires, assassin, former criminal adventurer and black ops agent | Education = | Origin = Clone of Bruce Banner, Hulk Serum Mutate; Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Carlos Pacheco | First = Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 1 3 | Death = Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = While not the real Hulk, precisely, "Nerd Hulk", as he has often been code named, is a clone created by Tony Stark's older brother, Gregory from Banner's stem cells. He has retained Banner's Hyper-Intellect as well as the monster's brute strength. Captain America proved this to be a severe disadvantage as it took away the rage that made Bruce Banner so dangerous and unpredictable, allowing Rogers to best Hulk in combat with relative ease. The Hulk later joined the Avengers in confronting the Red Skull in Alaska. "Nerd Hulk" found himself completely terrified of the Cosmic Cube wielding Red Skull. However, the Black Widow (Monica Chang) forced him to confront the Red Skull head on, and he at first appeared to be successful in crushing the Cosmic Cube. This was quickly revealed to be a illusion created by the Red Skull, who then blasted the Nerd Hulk away, sending him flying into the sky. Nerd Hulk was inactive for some time. After the Avengers fought Ghost Rider, Nerd Hulk wanted to join the public team of the Ultimates, but was rejected without hesitation. Nerd Hulk traveled to New York City for the first time in public, but was attacked by a recent outbreak of vampires. Nerd Hulk became a vampire, and worked for the mysterious vampire, known only as Anthony. Hulk was later responsible for capturing and turning Stick and Daredevil. Because of his absence, Hulk was implanted with a tracking device and was tracked down by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Hulk and the vampires escape before the losing the chance to convert the Avengers, which he was berated by Anthony. Eventually, Hulk undermine Anthony's leadership and killed him, becoming the new leader of the vampires. He and his vampire army invaded the Triskelion, which he killed Perun. Hulk's attack ended when Captain America teleported the entire Triskelion with Perun's hammer to a daylight Iran, where the vampires combusted. Hulk was slowly dying as he was burned alive and was then decapitated by Captain America, with a hammer blow to the head. | Powers = Seemingly those of Hulk of Earth-1610. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of a vampire of Earth. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Clones of Bruce Banner Category:Hulk Serum Category:Vampire Monarchs Category:Regeneration